Deceptive Glances
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Felicity Allen was a married woman- which made her off limits and Oliver Queen never ever should have slept with her. They both should have known better. Chaos ensues as Ollie's IT girl finds herself pregnant with a Queen baby. Olicity.


**Summary:** Felicity Allen was a married woman- which made her off limits and Oliver Queen never ever should have slept with her. They both should have known better. Chaos ensues as Ollie's IT girl finds herself pregnant with a Queen baby. Olicity.

***O*O**

"You're it for me," he said, his voice bouncing across my ears, placing a hand across my cheek. "You're it."

I stirred in his arms. "Oliver?" I questioned tiredly, looking into his eyes. "Is that you?"

"It's me", was his reply and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was with him, lying safe in his arms, protected and away from everything.

We were safe, I convinced myself. I felt a brush of surprise as he descended downwards to brush his lips against my forehead. Then he moved towards the top of my head; kissing my hair, then my nose and the finally my lips. As he cupped my face, he asked, "Are you okay?"

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with the sight of Arrow towering over me. "Smoak?" he said, his face shining with concern.

My heart skipped a beat as my name rolled of his tongue. "I'm okay," I told him. "I'm perfectly fine and...Oliver, it's not Smoak anymore. It's Allen." I internally cringed, seeing as I certainly didn't deserve to be an Allen.

I saw a grimace appear on his face at the mention of my husband's name but he didn't let me feel it. Instead he tightened his hold on me. "You could have died," his voice is laced with accusation. "You almost did."

I wince as a shot of pain streaks through my head. "It's part of the job," I said. I was furious at myself for doing this, for acting like a love-struck teenager who kept on making one mistake after the other. But then again, I didn't have any regrets, did I? This was Oliver we were talking and when it came to him, all my intelligence went out through the window. Well, if I had any to start with, I wouldn't have ever married Barry, knowing that I was still madly in love with my boss.

It began with one kiss. One little kiss after a mission went our way. One little kiss that led to my skirt being hitched up my legs as Oliver threw me against the wall in the foundry. One little kiss that ensued after Diggle had left for the night, conveniently leaving me and Oliver on our own.

Those subtle glances that he cast in my direction hadn't gone unseen by me. He thought I hadn't noticed but I had. I watched him just as much as he s watched me but I was more covert in my actions. The way he brushed against me while we walked down the corridors in Queen Consolidated sent jolts of electricity down my spine and the creases in forehead as he frowned over something stopped my breath.

I was in love with him.

Always had been and probably always would be.

Not even marriage stopped me. Or us, for that matter. I loved Barry, in my own way, I suppose, but I guess I wasn't in love with him.

Unknowingly, Starling City's resident vigilante slash big CEO lured me in. The way his eyes lit up with emotion as he presented a proposal to the QC board, the manner in which he leaned against the wall while talking to co-workers, the way he threw himself into work (because it's pointless to say that he didn't care about his family's company- because, he did. Why wouldn't he? As tiresome as it was, it was his father's legacy and Oliver Queen would prefer to die than dishonour his father's memory) and lastly, the way he took risks to save the city. Was I infatuated with Arrow? Or Oliver Queen?

It wasn't supposed to happen... but then again, isn't this what all cheaters say?

Barry wanted to have kids. Wanting to start a family, he brought up the topic with me on what was a typical Thursday night.

***O*O**

_"I want to have kids, Lissy," he'd said, wrapping an arm around me as he rolled on top of me. "You, me and a couple of Felicity and Barry juniors."_

_I'd frozen. "What?" my mouth dried up. "Isn't it too soon? We aren't ready. For this. For this incredibly massive responsibility that requires time, effort and well, commitment-"_

_"We already have all that," he replied, waving his wedding ring in front of me._

_I restrained myself from throwing up. I couldn't, not when I had Oliver. Whatever I had with him... and it sickened me to imagine giving birth to a Barry Junior when Oliver Junior warmed me to the bottom of my heart. Repulsed by what I was doing, I shook my head at my husband. "Not yet," I said, praying that my voice didn't shake as I spoke. "I'm not ready, Barry. I want- I want to do this the right way."_

_Right way, eh?_

_There is no right way when you're secretly sleeping with another man._

**_*O*0_**

My lower lip trembled as I thought back to the various moments where I'd deceived my devoted husband, where I betrayed his trust and shared my body with a man who wasn't him. How could he even measure up to Oliver?

I'd wronged Barry in many ways. Feeling as though I'd been repeatedly punched in my stomach, I wrapped my arms around my chest and sobbed onto Oliver's shoulder, mentally berating myself for all that I'd done; all the lies that I'd said and the ways in which I'd hurt my husband, lover and even myself..

I'd destroyed my marriage; my life- as well as Barry's.

And as for Oliver, I'd sabotaged him as well. I wasn't the only one to blame here, he was just as responsible as I was but I was the one who's married, I'm the one who wore a wedding ring on my finger and I was the one who shouldn't have melted into his touch.

"Did you see Barry?" I asked, looking around the lair, in search of Dig.

He nodded. "Yes", he says in a matter of fact way- his voice hard and emotionless.

Bile rose up my throat. "What happened?"

Oliver shook his head. "I came across him at the office," he said grimly. "He tried punching me. I punched back. Dig got in between us and security-"

"Escorted him out," I completed.

"I'm sorry," said Oliver apologetically, loosening his tie as though it was strangling him. I watched as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it into the corner.

"For sleeping with his wife?" I shot out. "Or for knocking her up?"

"What?!"

My surroundings spun around me as I bit back a scream. "I'm pregnant?" I offered, watching as Oliver's eyes flashed- a variety of emotions passing over his usually stoic face. "He figured it all out. On his own."

He didn't respond.

"He confronted me," I continued. "Wanted to know the truth. Was tried of being deceived. He knew. Dig knew. Your sister knows too. Roy found out first."

"How-"

I could see his hand twitching towards his set of arrows.

"I don't know," I shrugged, placing one hand on my abdomen and the other on my back, attempting to get off the ground. My eyes watered, as I shakily got to my feet. This wasn't how I envisioned announcing my pregnancy. It stung. Made me want to borrow Oliver's arrows and go out to kill someone. Or destroy something. I shouldn't have married Barry, I thought bitterly, wondering how big of a laughing stock I was. This was expected behaviour from Oliver Queen. No one would be surprised that he pursued his assistant- for what they will automatically assume to be meaningless office sex.

They'll probably be surprised that he waited so long. Or probably screwed up by getting her pregnant.

Gold digger.

Whore.

Slut.

At least I knew better. I knew the real Oliver. I knew why he wanted me.

But it wasn't like it mattered.

"I want this, baby, Felicity," he called out after me a few moments later. "I want to do this. With you. Let the world think what they want but you and I know the truth-"

"The truth, Oliver Queen? Really?" I stopped in my tracks. "The truth is that I'm your assistant. You're my boss. We've been sleeping together. One minor detail to spice up this little affair, is that I'm married." I tried not to look at my ring. Or even think of Barry's face. "And I also happen to be knocked up with your child. Let's see how you get us out of this one."

"I can't!" his voice thundered. "But I will make it up to you. I promise."

Well... what do you think?


End file.
